


О красавцах и чудовищах

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative culture, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Иногда любому человеку просто нужна подруга рядом, которая выслушает такие пошлые банальности, как жалоба на мужика.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright, Percy/Braddock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	О красавцах и чудовищах

Пенная горная река с ревом устремлялась по склону вниз. Она была неглубока, но яростна, и с игривой легкостью капризного ребенка сшибала с ног любого, кто осмелился бы войти в ее песчаное русло. Серебристые плавунцы расслабленно скользили по течению — через год они снова вернутся в верховье реки, чтобы оставить потомство, а сейчас, отдав все свои силы на борьбу со стихией, они смиренно принимали ее волю.  
Брэддок замерла на камне, упрямо прорезавшим речное дно, сосредоточенно глядя в прозрачную воду. Высоко заколотые пшеничные волосы открывали толстую, крепкую шею, напряженно вздувшуюся веревками вен. В правой руке она сжимала острогу, хищно направив ее вилообразное острие в плывущий жучиный косяк, но ни единый жест, ни малейшее движение не выдавало ее присутствия глупым пучеглазым плавунцам. Река, разбиваясь о камни, щедро осыпала крупное жабье тело холодными брызгами, но охотница даже не смаргивала затекающие в глаза капли, вся превратившись во взведенный убийственный механизм. Саша хотела сравнить ее со статуей, прекрасной античной статуей кровожадной богини, но это было бы ложью — Брэддок не имела ничего общего с безжизненным каменным изваянием, являя собой саму суть жизни, каждым своим напряженным мускулом воспевая ее убийственное торжество.  
Миг — и пружина распрямляется, острога алчно впивается в жучиное тело, с хрустом пробивая хитиновый панцирь. Брэддок растянула губы в хищном оскале и победоносно воздела свое орудие над головой. Вода ручейками стекала по увитой железными мышцами руке, по могучему обнаженному телу, и Саша наблюдала ее движением без стеснения, искренне восхищаясь силой, которую скрывало округлое розовое брюшко и широкая плоская грудь. Кто бы знал, что за боевым солдатским железом скрывается настоящая сталь, живая сталь тренированной плоти, неизвестных человеческой науке мышечных узлов. Брэддок была прекрасна — несексуально, но той истинной красотой, которая заставляет человека благоговейно замереть перед лицом крупного зверя.  
Саша сидела на берегу, не обученная охоте с острогой, но зорко стерегущая добычу подруги. Брэддок обернулась к ней, и кровожадное торжество на ее лице вдруг сменилось смущенным дружелюбием.  
— Вот, Саш, еще одна! — крикнула она, снимая вяло трепещущее тело плавунца с остроги и швыряя его на берег.  
— Великолепно как всегда, подруга, — Саша поспешно подтащила тушку ближе к себе, чтобы ободренный близостью воды плавунец не попытался удрать. — И я все еще надеюсь, что однажды ты меня научишь.  
Брэддок зарделась. Непривычная к похвале, она не умела принимать ее достойно, хотя Саша и работала над этим.  
— Я… ох… я не так и хороша. Может, кто-нибудь другой…  
— Нет, Брэддок, — Саша нахмурилась, — я хочу, чтобы меня учила ты.  
Жабка неловко улыбнулась и запустила пальцы в растрепавшийся пучок волос в нервном жесте.  
— Тогда обязательно, — наконец, кивнула она и тут же снова сжалась. — Но, может, уже не сегодня? Нас ждут дома.  
Саша пожала плечами, но дала подруге отмашку. Не сегодня так не сегодня. Они провели на охоте целый день и порядком устали: Брэддок от размахивания острогой, а Саша от безделья. Наблюдать за подругой было невероятно увлекательно, но позорная миссия сидеть на берегу и следить за дохлыми жуками ее не радовала.  
Брэддок потянулась, хрустнув позвонками. Мягкое жабье брюшко втянулось, обнажая прокачанный мышечный корсет живота — не кубики, но что-то отдаленно похожее. Саша залюбовалась. Немного сушки, и ее подруга приобретет потрясающую форму культуристки, тело античной атлетки, грозной богини войны, но и без того по местным меркам она наверняка была красавицей. «Наверняка» потому что Саша совершенно ничего не смыслила в жабьих канонах красоты, но по глазам Перси, полных обожания и любования своей пассией, она догадывалась, что была права.  
Какая-то непонятная, неприятная ревность кольнула за ребрами, но Саша зло ее отогнала. Уже давно пора было смириться, что ее собственное тело — ловкое, тонкое, приведенную в идеальную по человеческим меркам форму диетами и качалкой — здесь никому не нравилось. Оно вызывало пугливую оторопь, иногда отвращение, почти всегда любопытство, и это определенно был не тот набор эмоций, который она ждала — нет, требовала — от своего окружения. Саша, психически нестабильный продукт двадцать первого века, болезненно зависела от мнения окружающих, даже если не показывала этого. Ее ценность измерялась чужими лицами и написанными на них завистью и восхищением, вожделением и одобрением. И если благоговейного страха ей хватало в Амфибии с лихвой, то вот остального наблюдался нездоровый дефицит. Саша довольно успешно обманывала себя некоторое время, убеждая глупую самооценку, что в мире разумных антропоморфных жаб и лягушек она и так вызывает максимально возможное восхищение, пусть и не красотой, да, зато силой, умом, хитростью, ловкостью…  
И все это почему-то оказывается совершенно неубедительным, когда по ее прекрасному тренированному телу скользит равнодушный взгляд одного-единственного горящего желтым глаза.  
Это не было ошибкой. Вся ее красота: идеальные пропорции талии и бедер, плоский живот, аккуратная грудь с маленькими сосками, гладкая идеальная кожа — совершенно ничего для Грайма не значила. Он ее не понимал своей тупой амфибьей башкой, а Саша ненавидела себя за то, что никак не может с этим смириться.  
Раздался всплеск, острога с чавканьем вошла в песчаное дно. Неудача. Саша вопросительно подняла на Брэддок глаза, а та не знала, куда деть свои от стыда.  
— Ничего, я сейчас еще раз… — начала она, но Саша отмахнулась.  
— Пойдем, хватит уже. Нам же еще всю эту дрянь нести.  
Брэддок спрыгнула с камня в воду, спугнув стайку плавунцов. Река торжествующе взревела, швыряясь на нее пенными волнами, но жаба была непоколебима. Крепкие короткие ноги уверенно держали ее на ускользающем дне.  
Слово сорвалось быстрее мысли.  
— Брэддок, — начала Саша и вдруг испугалась того, что хочет спросить, но ее уже несло, — что Перси в тебе нравится?  
Жаба, уже отжимающая на берегу штаны, бросила на Сашу непонятливый взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Прости, прозвучало, наверное, оскорбительно, но я ничего такого не имела в виду, — Саша отвернулась, трусливо отказываясь смотреть подруге в лицо. — В смысле я же человек. Ты кажешься мне красивой, честно, но что вам, жабам, друг в друге нравится?  
Брэддок, услышав, что Саша считает ее красивой, привычно покраснела и жеманно отмахнулась ладошкой, но затем вдруг посерьезнела. Она нанизывала на веревку жучиные тушки и молчала какие-то невероятно долгие десять секунд (за это время Саша уже успела десять проклясть себя), а затем осторожно, немного напряженно спросила:  
— У вас с капитаном проблемы?  
Саша вспыхнула. Даже не от неожиданной прозорливости подруги, а от того, что она вообще высказала такое предположение. Правдивое, но черт возьми, что, все уже в курсе?  
Это было настоящим ребячеством. Глупо и совершенно невзросло, но они оба пытались скрывать свои отношения, насколько это вообще возможно в стесненных условиях крепости, и Саше почему-то казалось, что получалось у них неплохо. Она не была настолько бестолковой, чтобы искренне считать, будто никто ничего не заметит, но старалась сохранять свой статус кво на уровне слухов.  
А оказалось, что это остальные успешно скрывали от нее свою осведомленность.  
При такой плохой игре только и остается, что корчить мины.  
— И давно… кхм… все в курсе? — осведомилась Саша, стараясь сохранять в голосе спокойствие и некоторую легкую беспечность.  
Брэддок, вдруг осознав, что только что сдала большой секрет, попыталась отыграть назад:  
— О чем в курсе? — как-то глуповато переспросила она.  
Саша закатила глаза. И кто еще здесь ребячится.  
— Ладно тебе, Брэддок, я уже поняла, что вы все знаете. Как. Давно?  
Жабка неловко почесала затылок.  
— Ну я не знаю. Мы вообще особо не обсуждали, я даже не знаю, кто первый об этом рассказал. Просто знали. Еще до того, как, ну, Башню разрушили.  
Саша устало прикрыла глаза. Прекрасно. Что может лучше сплотить солдатский коллектив, чем сплетни о командирских интрижках.  
— И Перси знает? — уже заранее зная ответ, но все равно зачем-то спросила она.  
Брэддок улыбнулась.  
— О, он от вас просто в восторге! Он даже написал песню! — Заметив, как вытянулось сашино лицо, жаба поспешно добавила. — Приличную! Про любовь и все такое.  
Легче не стало. В принципе, что матерные частушки, что баллада о любви — все было одинаково плохо. Саша помрачнела и, не сказав больше ни слова, методично принялась привязывать плавунцов за головы к веревке Брэддок. Но та не отступала. Жаба как будто даже повеселела: необходимость хранить солдатский секрет ее здорово тяготила, и теперь ее отчаянно тянуло посплетничать.  
— Так значит, у вас что-то случилось? — повторила она уже без былой осторожности.  
Саша поджала губу. Она не намеревалась давать пищу чужим дурацким измышлениям о ее личной жизни, в конце концов это она здесь командир, и по-хорошему вообще нужно запретить Брэддок это обсуждать, и Перси тоже всучить нагоняй за преступное сочинительство, и…  
И больше все равно никого не было.  
Все ушли. Под пологом ночи тихо собирали вещи, крались к выходу из лагеря и скрывались в джунглях. По одному, группами. Они думали, что их не слышат, что мох и листва надежно скрадывают звуки шагов, но Саша не спала ночами, слушая, как ее армия ее покидает. И не останавливала их.  
Однажды она встала с рассветом, ожидая увидеть совершенно опустевший лагерь, но у догорающего костра бодро возились последние двое, которые никак не хотели покидать своих неудачливых командиров.  
Глубокая складка на сашином лбу разгладилась. Перси и Брэддок не заслужили ее гнева.  
Брэддок смотрела на нее испуганно, словно прочитав злые, неблагодарные мысли. Она ждала нагоняй, но Саша криво усмехнулась ей, скрывая смущение за гримасой.  
— Не то, чтобы случилось, — неуверенно начала она, на ходу прикидывая, какие интимные глубины можно раскрывать верной жабе, а какие лучше оставить при себе. — Просто он в последнее время… ну, ты видела.  
Брэддок облегченно закивала. Не получив ожидаемой гневной отповеди, она расслабилась. А Саше как будто стало легче. Немного легче.  
Иногда любому человеку просто нужна подруга рядом, которая выслушает такие пошлые банальности, как жалоба на мужика.  
Нанизанные на веревку плавунцы, как невероятно уродливые бусы, заняли свое место на плече у Брэддок. Та отряхнула колени и махнула Саше рукой, приглашая поболтать по дороге к мельнице.  
— Нам всем пришлось нелегко, — буднично заметила жаба, широкими солдатскими шагами двигаясь к горящему вдали огоньку окна. — Он еще оправится, помашет мечом и полегчает. Так что если у вас не получается, то дело не в тебе.  
Саша опустила голову, пряча лихорадочно покрасневшее лицо. Это дома, на Земле, она любила эпатировать подруг запретными темами, смеясь над тем, как они смущаются и боятся называть вещи своими именами, но даже она не была готова к такому откровенному разговору. Это же не пошлые анекдоты из интернета, это что-то личное, такое мягкое и пугливое, что только тронь неосторожно — и спасет только психотерапевт.  
И в то же время какое-то лихое «эх, была не была!» уже овладело сашиным разумом. С отвлеченным ужасом она открыла в себе водохранилище нереализованных пубертатных разговоров о сексе, плотину к которому с молодецким уханьем уже сносила Брэддок.  
— У нас не получается, потому что он не хочет, — мрачно буркнула Саша. — Меня не хочет.  
— Ну раньше же хотел, — утешила ее Брэддок, поудобнее перехватывая низку плавунцов. — Вот как тогда, когда вы… эээ…  
Саша вперила в нее негодующий взгляд.  
— Когда мы что? Господи, Брэддок, не говори, что вы еще и видели!  
— Ну, не видели, конечно, но слышать…  
Саша запрокинула голову и простонала. Какое же позорище.  
— Там же каменные стены, — с каким-то отчаянием напомнила она подруге.  
— Что? А, ты об этом. Нет, мимо твоих покоев по ночам никто не ходил — неловко как-то, — а вот капитана я точно слышала.  
Непонимающий взгляд был ей ответом. Брэддок коротко хохотнула.  
— У Башни было такое болотце, не знаю, бывала ли ты там. О-очень уютное, пышный рогоз, и кувшинки как начинают цвести, так у меня аж дух захватывает, — она мечтательно закатила глаза. — Так о чем я? А, так вот, оно просто создано для уединения. Мы с Перси, кхм, часто там бывали. Когда, знаешь, дел нет.  
— Это когда же? — язвительно уточнила Саша.  
Брэддок вдруг осеклась, вспомнив, что говорит со своим командованием.  
— Ну например, когда… когда… — она выглядела очень затравленно, — когда вот все сделаешь и…  
Саша, утомившись наблюдать эту пантомиму, отмахнулась. Пустое. Башни уже все равно нет, так какая разница, отлынивали ли Перси с Брэддок от работы?  
Брэддок благодарно похлопала Сашу по плечу.  
— Ну в общем было такое болото. Да. Очень, как я уже сказала, уединенное. Так что не вина капитана, что он нас не заметил, когда пришел… ну, квакать.  
Последнее слово жаба почти выдохнула. Было в нем что-то пикантное, что-то, сашиному разумению совершенно недоступное. И оттого еще обиднее, что такая многообещающая история обернулась для нее ничем.  
— Квакать? — недовольно переспросила она, скрещивая на груди руки. — И что?  
Брэддок кинула было на нее удивленный взгляд, но потом вдруг что-то вспомнила и кивнула сама себе. Должно быть, отметила про себя галочкой очередную человечью странность.  
— Квакают только очень влюбленные жабы, — наставительно заявила она. — И только когда находят свою пару. Это было так прекрасно. Всегда прекрасно.  
В голосе жабы проявились какие-то новые, мягкие и глубокие нотки. Саша упускала что-то очень важное, но ничего не могла поделать со своим глупым человеческим мозгом, для которого какое-то кваканье значило ничуть не больше, чем птичий свист. Поэтому она просто поверила подруге на слово.  
— Ну и с чего ты взяла, что это было про меня? — недовольно фыркнула Саша. — Он уходил в какое-то болото, где якобы никого нет, чтобы там вот это, поквакать.  
Брэддок пожала плечами. Для нее причинно-следственная связь появления Саши в Башне и капитанского кваканья была очевидной, как связь дождя и туч.  
— Может, стеснялся? — предположила она, демонстративно не замечая сашиного скептического хмыканья. — Он за тобой так робко ухаживал.  
— Он делал что?  
Саша начинала беситься. Какого черта ей рассказывают о всяких важных тонкостях только сейчас? Все это время она была как будто слепая и уже догадывалась, что местами просто в упор не видела каких-то особенностей поведения. Но она не виновата: она первое время даже эмоции с трудом различала на нечеловеческих лицах, что уж тут говорить про какие-то ухаживания, которые наверняка состояли из неочевидных ритуальных перемигиваний или еще какой-то загадочной жабьей хрени.  
— Ох, — Брэддок почесала затылок. — Тут так прям не расскажешь. Просто видно было, понимаешь? Не знаю, как объяснить, ты же все-таки не наша… ну, не жаба. Просто поверь мне, что ты ему очень нравишься.  
Капризный скептицизм глубоко обиженной девушки не оставлял Сашу.  
— Если бы нравилась, он бы на меня смотрел. Вот как Перси на тебя. А я когда раздеваюсь, то ничего не происходит, как будто ему все равно.  
— А что должно произойти? — с неподдельным интересом осведомилась Брэддок.  
Саша даже на секунду опешила.  
— В смысле «что»? Он должен меня захотеть.  
— Раздетую?  
Диалог медленно, но верно лишался для Саши смысла. Культурный барьер, казавшийся овечьим заборчиком, вдруг превратился в Китайскую стену.  
— Послушай, в своем мире я считалась красивой, — зло огрызнулась Саша. — Я не виновата, что не выгляжу как вы! У меня есть грудь, и на нее обычно у парней встает, у меня тонкая талия и кубики на животе — я отпадно выгляжу в кроп-топах. Вообще-то обычно мне достаточно выбрать вырез поглубже, чтобы у всех вокруг потекли слюни, а сейчас я просто не знаю, что делать!  
Ее тирада вышла чуть более яростной и личной, чем она хотела. Брэддок, ошеломленная волной сашиного негодования, замолкла.  
Они дошли в молчании. Мельничное колесо со скрипом переливало воду, из сложенной наспех трубы валил горький дым. Мужчины ждали внутри: Перси был слишком робок и пацифистичен для охоты, а Грайм утратил возможность пользоваться метательным оружием вместе с глазом. Они неплохо ладили на почве смягчившегося характера жабьего капитана и сносно вели быт.  
Большая круглая голова показалась в оконном проеме, загородив источник света. Это Перси — он счастливо машет вернувшимся охотницам и окликает Грайма в глуби дома, призывая выйти их встретить. Но никто не вышел. Саша почему-то не захотела заходить.  
— Ты иди, а я еще подышу, — улыбнулась она Брэддок. Та, наверное, все поняла, потому что только кивнула и ободряюще сжала ладонь на сашином плече.  
Небо начинало затягиваться зябкой кобальтовой синевой. Под пологом джунглей совсем стемнело, ночные цикады только-только начали распеваться, а здесь, на мельничной опушке, еще можно было погреться в последних солнечных лучах. Саша прикрыла глаза, подставив лицо уходящему теплу.  
В доме грянула посуда, кто-то расхохотался. Они были там, а она — здесь, вдруг остро ощутившая свое одиночество в этом чужом и бесприютном мире, не созданном для людей, неприветливом к людям.  
Дверь приоткрылась, выпустив наружу полоску теплого огненного света. Саша не обернулась.  
— Ты не заходишь, — не вопрос, утверждение.  
— Позовешь, когда еда будет, — вяло отозвалась она, садясь в шуршащую кучу листьев.  
Дверь не закрылась.  
— Я не кажусь тебе красивой, да? — наконец, спросила Саша в пустоту.  
Пустота подхватила ее на руки. Саша слабо попыталась отбиться, больше для порядка, чем действительно желая остаться в куче опада.  
— Брось, увидят же.  
— Они давно в курсе.  
Саша фыркнула. Это правда, просто глупая привычка.  
— Перси случайно не пел тебе про нас песню?  
— Я старался избегать темы его творчества.  
— Моей темы ты тоже пытаешься избежать.  
В глубине слепого глаза расширился белесый зрачок. Саша скривилась и прикрыла глаза.  
— Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю.  
— У тебя красивый живот.  
Она приоткрыла один глаз.  
— Что?  
— Когда ты поешь. Не такой плоский.  
Саша закрыла глаза руками и простонала.  
— Вы все здесь просто невыносимые извращенцы, — смешливо заявила она, обхватывая жирную шею Грайма руками. — Отъедаться специально для тебя я не буду, ясно?  
К холодной липкой коже уже привычно было прикасаться губами. Не так страшно, как в первые разы.  
— Может быть, только сегодня. Но только если ночью ты мне покажешь, как он тебе нравится.  
В конце концов, они стоили друг друга. Жаба — имя нарицательное для уродства на Земле. В Амфибии, видимо, этим словом будет «человек».


End file.
